There are many situations where an accessory is desired to be attached to a vehicle. It is often desired to attach light bars, emergency lights, antennas or other accessories to a vehicle and, in particular, to the roof of a vehicle. Often, in order to attach these accessories, holes must be drilled in the vehicle, such as in the roof, so as to mount the accessory. The mounting of the accessory by drilling holes damages the surface of the vehicle and lowers the resale value. Additionally, it is often difficult to return the vehicle to the original condition due to the damage caused by mounting the accessory. In many situations, the accessory is only needed for a short period of time. Therefore, it is often desirable to mount and then remove the accessory without modifying or permanently altering or damaging the vehicle. This is particularly applicable to volunteer emergency personnel who may volunteer for a period of time using their own vehicles that must be modified to mount emergency lights.
While there have been techniques to temporarily mount emergency lights with magnets and suction cups, they often do not hold sufficiently and therefore often become detached unintentionally. Therefore, there is a need for the mounting of accessories on a vehicle that is secure and that yet will not damage the vehicle or require permanent alteration, such as the drilling of additional holes in the vehicle.